


A Glimmer of Good

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [27]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Seed Danny shows Maddie that their might be some good in him after all





	A Glimmer of Good

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Glimmer of Good

She sat looking over the latest test results. She looked up briefly at the screen to make sure Sam’s parents hadn’t let her out of the containment cell. After the news broad cast of their ghost daughter battling another girl ghost over Danny they’d had to reveal the fact their daughter was possessed by a ghost seed. She was amazed that so far this was the only time a ghost seed ghost had caused mass chaos and destruction. “Mind if I join you,” Danny’s voice asked but she knew it wasn’t Danny. She knew exactly where he was so she looked up not surprised to see the ghost seed back.

“So what are you going to do now,” She asked as she reached under her desk and put her finger on the button for the silent alarm that would alert Jack and the kids. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble after setting Ghost Sam free and arranging that fight with Ghost Paulina over Danny.”

“I’m here to help actually.” He said throwing a folder on her desk she was startled enough not to push the button. “There’s a complete fictional history for Dani that’s already been inserted into all the relevant government databases.” He said with a shrug. “She’s now officially Danny’s third cousin and since her parents are deceased she’s been sent to live with her only living adult relatives you and Jack.” He smiled then. “You can give her the home she’s always wanted and enroll her in school.”

“No tricks no us sending her to school and then revealing to the world the whole truth?” She was terrified that he’d decide to tell the entire world everything. She could only imagine the chaos that would result if the world knew everything.

“Nope, oh I’ve got plans none of you would approve of but nothing like that.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m made from your son I’m not completely evil.” He said and then was gone just as quickly. She opened the folder and began to read. It appeared that he had been telling the truth. She’d have to make some phone calls and discreetly make sure it wasn’t a trap before they used any of this but who knows perhaps there is a bit of good in him after all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
